Talk:Jack
Fishman? acording to the current abilities and power section, he's capable of holding his breath for massive amounts of time. but he doesnt look like he's holding his breath here http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/824/10 there's space between his teeth for one. there's also his shark like teeth(though there are human characters who also have teeth like this). the impression i got was that he's a fishman devil fruit user like decken. 15:10, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Fishman or part fishman like Dellinger. Rhavkin (talk) 15:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's not a bad theory, but there's not nearly enough evidence to support it right now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) We cannot say for certain that Jack is a fishman or part fishman when there is more than one possible explanation for him simply being concious underwater. 15:48, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh puh-lease, don't ever bring that theory up again >____> 15:49, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Can anyone find a good shot of his hands? If they're webbed, that would be all the confirmation we need. 19:05, April 21, 2016 (UTC) *http://i6.mangapanda.com/one-piece/809/one-piece-6613429.jpg *http://i3.mangapanda.com/one-piece/819/one-piece-7216501.jpg But that doesn't rule out half fishman. Rhavkin (talk) 19:15, April 21, 2016 (UTC) There are some lines on either side of his neck in the underwater shot that could be gills. Roughly symmetrical, different angle and texture from the rest on his neck. Then again, not in great detail from that close up, they could be stitches. 19:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Or maybe he's a Wotan. I don't remember Big Pan's size in comparison, but Jack seems huge enough for me to qualify, and those teeth could be his fishman attributes. Totoofze47 (talk) 20:48, April 21, 2016 (UTC) "when there is more than one possible explanation for him simply being concious underwater" - What are these explanations exactly? Because I don't think "holding breath" is plausible imo... the only possible explanation left is that he is able to breath underwater. If that means he is a fishman, half-fishman or whatever I don't know. Or Jack could be a guy who doesn't need to breath oxygen. We don't know, and there's no real solid evidence for him having fishman blood. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:35, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes the point is we don't know. We can't say something is fact when it would be speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 23:10, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Honestly a better question would be why isn't he unconcious when literally every other Devil Fruit user shown has blacked out underwater... Mhj0808 (talk) 01:59, April 22, 2016 (UTC) That's what raised the fishman question. 02:01, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Jack is most likely a fishman. If he was able to stay alive underwater long enough to sink to the buttom of the sea, then he must be. Add to that his pointed teeth, and his unusual resemblence to Hody (im not saying that he's his brother, but he could be another great white shark fishman). Webbed hands are not a confirmation, as Hack the revolutionary fishman doesn't have them aswell. 11:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Well yeah I know that, I meant, even if he's a Fishman shouldn't simply being in water cause him to magically black out or whatever? Mhj0808 (talk) 22:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Whether he is or not, we just don't have sufficient evidence at this point. His pointed teeth can't exactly prove enough, as I don't see webbed hands or a dorsal fin. Magellan has sharp teeth too, but we can't say he's of fishman heritage. 05:34, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Don't act like being a fishman is the only possible explanation. Remember how Kaido has survived 40 executions? To me, it seems like Kaido and Jack have some sort of invulnerability thing. They just can't die. If Kaido was really suicidal, he would just lunge into the water. But what if even that wasn't enough to kill him? So I don't know if Jack is breathing underwater at all. 12:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Don't see why this discussion is active when there's no conclusive evidence for him being a fishman Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) It isn't supposed to be active. I just moved it because it was stupid to throw something into the archive after like two days. SeaTerror (talk) 15:20, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I rewote the article to say this because it is incredibly irresponsible to speculate inside the article. We have an obligation to say we do not know in this case. 15:42, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Then that's the case, we don't say he is possibly a fishman, just say he is somehow able to survive underwater. 18:13, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Jack's rank revealed in Chapter 921 He's a page from chapter 921 showing Jack's rank as Lead Performer in his reintroduction. https://imgur.com/a/U8tviMy Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 02:00, October 23, 2018 (UTC) :That’s the Viz translation. And we need to wait before we get more details about where Jack stands now.Observer Supreme 02:27, October 23, 2018 (UTC) :You know, while we're on the subject... I recently went and check Japanese version of chapter 808(where Jack was introduced) and as you can see from here, Jack was called there already, so this isn't exactly a new thing. We should wait for more confirmation, of course, but it's quite possible that "Disasters" are also called "All-Stars". JouXIII (talk) 06:32, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Jack's favorite food Someone needs to add that Jack's favorite food, as releaved in the Vivre Card, is elephant meat steak. 10:42, August 13, 2019 (UTC) You can do it yourself. Cdwp22 (talk) 10:49, August 13, 2019 (UTC) ...You do know that the point of a wiki is that everyone can edit it, right? But fine, I have nothing else to do at the moment. Timjer (talk) 10:51, August 13, 2019 (UTC) ...You do know the page is semi-protected right? Ironically because people were adding the very information confirmed in this Vivre Card re him being a fishman. 13:13, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :Apologies then, I wasn't aware non users could not edit Jack's page. I'm just used on other wikis to have people needlessly boss regular contributors around when they can perfectly edit it themselves. As you can imagine, after while your patience runs out. Timjer (talk) 13:31, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Bounty The Marines think that Jack is dead, so maybe his bounty is not active anymore, we should mark it somehow. Cracker-Kun (talk) 15:03, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Where did it say they think he's dead? 18:16, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 806 and Episode 755. Cracker-Kun (talk) 19:27, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Considering the pull of the WG on the paper seen in Dressrosa and WCI, and the fact that CP-0 were at Wano after Jack returned there, I think the newspaper is not a reliable source for what the Marine knows. Rhavkin (talk) 20:07, August 25, 2019 (UTC) I disagree, the WG trusted Morgans with his news in order to increase Luffy's bounty, so we should consider the possibility at least. Aguacate (talk) 20:10, August 25, 2019 (UTC) The WG tell him to hide things as they see fit, like the deal he made with Stussy about the Tamatebako. Rhavkin (talk) 20:11, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Even considering that it's a fact that the WG trusted Morgans' news entirely because they tripled Luffy's bounty after Whole Cake. That proves that the government trusts the news sometimes at least. Aguacate (talk) 20:17, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Remember that Fujitora, Tsuru and Sengoku were the ones that told the newspaper about Jack's dead, so the WG doesn't belive them? Cracker-Kun (talk) 20:22, August 25, 2019 (UTC) The WG doesn't trust the news, they have a say regarding what is or isn't in the paper, reported to the public. Fujitora, Tsuru and Sengoku could have reported Jack escaped, but the WG decided to show their might and report him dead to aviod the fact the three didn't defeated him. We don't know what exactly happened, We don't know what was reported to Headquarter or to the WG, we don't know how the paper got any of this information or from who, and we don't know what the Marines did regarding his bounty. Since it's speculation, it is best to do nothing. Rhavkin (talk) 20:39, August 25, 2019 (UTC) /* History */ Wano involvement Ok, now that everybody at last knows for sure that Vivre cards are bullshit, can we add back his involvement in Wano war 20 years ago as shown in the manga? (Since his age is obviously wrong) Seahunterr (talk) 10:48, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Seahunterr are we sure that was jack in the flash back in 920? the chapter has a flash back of kaido and his three disaters burning oden castle down now this before there character desgin were done so could explain why they look differnt now but this was 20 years ago amd jack would only been 8 years old at the time so are we aure that was him?To love this (talk) 22:31, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Who else could it have been? I think it was Jack.(GoldenOath20 (talk) 23:41, February 1, 2020 (UTC))